


Dragons in the Sky

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 05:05:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18329195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Dragons in the Sky

Your had a blindfold on, Crowley leading you gently. “Why the secrecy?” You giggled, feeling the breeze on your skin.

“Patience, pet.” He told you, and you could hear the smile. “It’ll be worth it, I promise.”

“Is that why you didn’t simply snap your fingers and be done with it?” You asked lovingly.

He chuckled lightly. “I wanted to make this special for you.” He admitted. “Because you’re special.” He gave your hand a light squeeze at that. “And you’re worth more than a quick snap somewhere. You’re worth the planning, the surprise, the…raw emotions.”

Hearing that made your heart warm. “Thank you, Crowley.” You said lovingly. It meant a lot to you that someone as busy as himself took the time out to do all this for you.

“Here we are.” He said a moment later, moving to stand behind you. “Three…two…” As he left ‘one’ hanging in the air, the silk blindfold was pulled from your eyes. Crowley tucked it into his pocket as you blinked, adjusting to the light.

Looking around, you sucked in a breath. “It’s gorgeous.” You told him, smiling. You were in a field, no houses or buildings in sight. All around you were flowers of an array of colors, moving in the breeze. “How did you find this place?” You looked over your shoulder at him.

He shrugged, snapping a picnic just a couple feet away. “Sheer luck, honestly.” Crowley chuckled.

Moving to the blanket, you slipped off your sneakers and set them next to the blanket. “Come sit.” You patted the soft blanket next to you. “Let’s see what you’ve packed for us.” You leaned over, tucking your feet underneath you, opening the top to the old fashioned wicker picnic basket. Crowley watched you fondly for a moment before joining you. “We’ve been together for nearly two years, and this is the most romantic thing you have ever done for me.” You chuckled, taking out the subs that were beautifully wrapped. “Did you make everything yourself?”

“I did, actually.” He chuckled, nodding. “Winchesters are going to walk into the bunker kitchen to quite the layout.” You paused, looking at him, raised eyebrow. “Getting everything right took a few tries.” He shrugged.

Licking your lips, you shifted more to look at him. “You made more?”

“Shush.” He smirked. “Let’s just enjoy our afternoon together.”

* * *

Laying back, you had your hands behind your head, and Crowley was lying much the same way. “This is the most peace I’ve had in what seems like a bloody lifetime.” He told you softly.

You looked over at him and smiled. “We should do things like this more often.” You told him. “Once a month. Find somewhere peaceful and just have an us day.”

“I actually like that idea.” He chuckled at his own surprise. His eyes stayed on you as you looked back up at the sky. “Perhaps a beach next time.” He suggested.

“That sounds…nice.” You nodded, watching the clouds. The two of you let the silence engulf you, neither rushing to break it. The sounds of birds chirping, leaves swaying, and the grass moving in the breeze took over. It was nice to simply enjoy nature, and not worry about anything. You could feel the stress of life melting away, letting you breath easy. “Hey, look at that cloud.” You moved your hand from behind your head, pointing to a slowly moving white puff off to your right.

Crowley’s eyes followed where you were pointing and chuckled lightly. “A snake?” He mused, tilting his head slightly.

You smiled. “I was thinking dragon, actually.” You told him. “That little bunch looks like a few of them. One bigger one, and a few little ones.”

He watched them for a moment. “I see it now.” He told you. “Wondrous imagination, love.” He mused. “Something I’ll never tire of.” He added softly.


End file.
